


Falter

by anayrovi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Sex, Deepthroating, F/M, Jealousy, NSFW, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anayrovi/pseuds/anayrovi
Summary: And he doesn't falter. He never does.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 234





	Falter

"Please."

A plea escapes your mouth as you gaze at him with half-lidded eyes from between his legs. Vision shaky, hands trembling, gripping his thighs covered in his track pants. Kiyoomi groans as you see his eyes zoning in on your state, writhing and disheveling as your tongue hangs from your open mouth. The atmosphere is exhilarating, and you stand ramrod straight on your knees, naked, punch-drunk with love, sin, and lust.

He nods, and then your fingers curl at the waistband of both his track pants and boxers, tugging them off from his legs and letting his cock spring free. It slaps his toned stomach, and you gaze at it, both hungry and thirsty. He doesn't give you much time to admire, because he grasps and tangles his fingers in your hair, forming knots. He shoves you forward to his cock, forcing you to take half of it.

You gag, eyes widening as tears brim and fall down your cheeks. You breathe harshly with your nose, your chest tightening uncomfortably. Kiyoomi doesn't let up, he stares at you with those angry and narrowed eyes, his raven curls decorating his devilish looks and you think that you are falling for him all over again.

You gag again, as he shoves his cock further in your throat, his fist tightening on the knots of your hair. The air is suffocating, and heat stabs your flesh over and over again. It hurts, but it hurts so well and so good. His girth rubs against the roof of your throat, and you swallow hard, letting out pathetic whimpers of pain.

He hums in appreciation, maybe even adoration at your state. He leans forward and pulls your mouth from his cock with a harsh and abrupt tug from your hair, letting go immediately as the hand finds its way on your left cheek. You cough, shudder and shiver. Cold air from the blasting air conditioner hitting your heating flesh, like an augury of a fever. A string of saliva connects the head of his cock and your lower lip.

"Please, Omi, believe me. . . I wasn't flirting with Atsumu."

He slaps you on the cheek with his cock, you stare at it hungrily, licking your lips as tears that brimmed earlier dance down to group at your chin in a tiny blob. Your form sways and the painful wooden floor on your knees makes you lose your balance. The shove of his foot on the right side of your waist keeps you still, keeping you in the center, caged by his thighs.

He won't believe that you tripped and fell on Atsumu. He would, if you submit to him, though. And after he finishes with you, he will make sure that only his name and the thought you are his are the only things in your mind. He declared earlier an hour before he started ravishing you.

And when you look at him, his eyes are blown wide with lust, staring at you with hunger and playful anger combined. He nudges the side of your waist with his foot.

"Don't dawdle." he rasps. He never looked so _animalistic_.

His hand caresses the valley of your cheeks until it moves to your knotted hair once again. You brace yourself, but you realize that you are too late.

Your attempt to inhale is shut down by his cock that pushes past the opening of your throat. You jerk, ready to thrash about, the loud thrum of your beating heart is all that you hear. His other free hand sneaks and comes to attach itself on your neck, _harshly_. The wetness trickles from between your thighs and to the wooden floor, and you swear you saw Kiyoomi looking at it with sour disgust, even for just a fleeting moment. 

Being the germaphobe that he is, you think, him forcing you to deepthroat him is highly uncharacteristic. However, it was incredibly _hot_. That you can make him feel this way, coming out from his comfort zone to teach you a _lesson_.

Your hands scratch, grip, and claw at his thighs. As you feel tears prick your closed eyelids, falling to your scrunched nose. You frantically struggle to keep yourself from vomiting, the bile sizzling, and churning in your stomach.

You go rigid, opening your eyes and looking up at him, barely seeing his handsome features under the dim lights of the bedroom. You start to bob your mouth up down, tongue swirling. He groans, gazing at you with half-lidded eyes. His hand on your knotted hair tightens and pulls you back faster than the last time, and you stop your breathing to prevent the vomit that climbs on your esophagus.

Both of his hands leave your body. The absence of his cock that was on your throat deepens the impact of the emptiness. You whine at him, and he raises an eyebrow at you. His hands find your waist, caressing them affectionately, rubbing little circles as he bends forward.

However, your admiring stupor stops as he pushes you down to sprawl on the wooden floor, and you feel your wetness that was on the floor stick to the left cheek of your butt. You scrunch your nose in disgust, and Kiyoomi notices it with those sharp and cunning eyes of his.

"What? Disgusted of yourself?" he questions, mocking you even though he is the reason for your ongoing and lustful arousal. He positions himself in front of your opening, licking his lips as he looks down on your frame with sinful and squinting eyes. 

He pushes in with a hard thrust. Fast and abrupt. _Invading_.

A loud moan erupts from your quivering mouth. Kiyoomi doesn't let your untouched hole adjust, he starts a brutal and punishing pace that your pain is in tandem with your pleasure. The ceiling bleeds into a mesh of brown and white as tears once again prick your eyes, feeling him breathing heavily on your neck, teeth biting harshly to form bites colored like the night sky.

The discomfort bleeds into pleasure as his cock brushes your cervix and hits your g-spot, and your toes curl, your hands flying to his curly raven hair, gripping at it harshly like how he did several minutes ago. You writhe under him, shaking, and screaming at the intensity of the pleasure that spikes up every second. You see him smirking down at you before you close your eyes, the feeling of your orgasm washing over your body, tingling, and twinkling from your head to toe.

He groans, and you moan at the fruit of his arousal and hard work, coating your walls in his white and creamy paint. Your high is not over, and so is his, but he doesn't stop. He lifts your waist, without pulling out, to lean you against the side of the bed, your back hitting the hard line of mahogany uncomfortably. Your legs wrap themselves around his snow-white chiseled waist loosely, his large and not-so-gentle hands keeping your legs locked.

He continues his fast, hard, and brutal pace. His eyes striking yours, the arousal from it pools in between your legs, making you drip from his cock to the floor. The heat that stabs your flesh is _suffocating_. The sweat that stays and rubs between both of your bodies _dirty_. But you wouldn't have it any other way.

"I won't stop. . . until you're shaking." he rasps and warns, his breathing heavy and messy. 

And he doesn't falter. He _never_ does. 

**Author's Note:**

> we need more fics and smuts about this dadæ--- 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed xoxo. don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts!
> 
> tumblr - @anayrovi


End file.
